Wolverine: Adamantium Rage
Wolverine: Adamantium Rage is a 16-bit platform-action video game released for both the Super NES and the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive in 1994. The Sega Genesis/Mega Drive version was published by Acclaim and developed by Teeny Weeny Games, while the Super Nintendo version had LJN as the publisher, and Bits Studios as the development studio. Both versions of the title were developed separately and differed from one another in some key areas, but their opening storyline and gameplay remain similar. It's one of the first video games to feature a recharging health system. Though Wolverine has been able to recharge his health in previous X-Men games. Story The SNES version follows Wolverine as he receives a mysterious transmission via computer; someone or something has information about his past and arranges for them to meet at an undisclosed location in Canada. It's here where the game's first stage begins; a laboratory teeming with armed guards and sentry robots. The Sega Genesis/Mega Drive version had a narrative that was a little more vague in its presentation. Wolverine is shown holding a photograph of someone from his past, and expresses his desire for revenge. He is then sent a message via computer that shows him the procedure that he underwent which bonded Adamantium to his bones. It's at this point where the same laboratory level begins without much explanation as to why, or how Wolverine got there. The instruction manual says the computer message directs him to the Weapon X Laboratory. The rest of both games see Wolverine chasing down details to his past while meeting and battling several villains and arch-enemies along the way. Bosses include: Albert, The Hunter from Darkness, Sabretooth (missing the Super NES version), Lady Deathstrike, Cyber, Shinobi Shaw, Bloodscream and Trevor Fitzroy. Gameplay Both versions are action/adventure platformers, and the player guides through large multi-floored levels, attacking enemies or solving puzzles to give him access to new areas. It's also here where both versions have some major differences as well. The SNES version requires a set amount of enemies to be destroyed before entry to the next area is granted. Both versions have a time limit that expires if the player takes too long, whereupon the Wolverine comic character Elsie-Dee automatically finds Wolverine and kills him, wasting one of his five lives (Genesis version) or giving you a Game Over (Super NES version). Both games feature a password function that enables the player to continue the game at any level. Both games give Wolverine a percentage of his available health, always starting at 100%. Upon taking damage, his energy will recover overtime thanks to his mutant healing factor. The SNES version has this being a slower process, but the Sega Genesis players have the benefit of a count down timer to let them know how close Elsie Dee is to finding Wolverine – this countdown timer will get reset at specific check points within a level. Wolverine also has different move sets based on what version the game is being played on. The SNES for example, only grants Wolverine one main claw attack, but has Wolverine being able to climb on any wall or ceiling with his claws, and is able to make springing leaps, and perform high jumps. The more action focused Sega Genesis/Mega Drive version has Wolverine being able to perform a multitude of claw attacks (including a few the instruction manual won't tell you about, such as the Claw Uppercut, performed by pressing Down, Up+Claw), and has a double jump that rolls Wolverine up into a ball and travel short distance, much like the Metroid heroine Samus Aran. The Sega version also gives the player a lunge attack which can be used to jump great distances as well as attack, and a quick roll which travels a great distance along the ground and allows you to go under all enemy bullets. Each stage is usually ended with a boss confrontation, and these differ from level to level between each version as well. Despite being quicker paced, and more combat focused, the Sega version game also places more emphasis on basic puzzle solving and level navigation, and not forced enemy destruction like the SNES version does. References External links * [http://www.mobygames.com/game/wolverine-adamantium-rage Wolverine: Adamantium Rage] at MobyGames Category:1994 video games Category:LJN games Category:Platform games Category:Sega Genesis games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games based on X-Men Category:Wolverine video games Category:Video games set in Canada